There She Is!
by Milley02
Summary: She was the girl who wanted to hang out with Shizuo - even with his monstrous strength and short-temper. All because for some reason, despite the fear in the people around him, she just couldn't leave him alone. Even after 3 years of her absence. GirlOC
1. He Hates Me

**A/N: Finally watched Durarara! recently and decided that Shizuo is officially my favourite character... okay, so it's a toss up between Shizuo and Izaya.**

**Though it's mostly only because I'm really a lot like him personality-wise.**

**So here is a drabble-maybe-story about an OC who went to Raira Academy with Shizuo and co. set somewhere early in the anime.**

**This was written to the song 'Hohoemi no Kage' from the Durarara!'s official soundtrack volume 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Durarara! that belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda.**

**Summary: She was the girl who wanted to hang out with Shizuo - even with his monstrous strength and short-temper. All because for some reason, despite the fear in the people around him, she just couldn't leave him alone. Even after 3 years of her absence. GirlOC  
><strong>

_**~Begin~**_

I wanted to say something as we were standing in that alley. Anything. Just so he would turn around and look at me.

But when I opened my mouth... no words came out. _Not even air._

Because I knew anything I could think to say wouldn't be good enough.

Like some lame excuse.

_He hates me._

But what else did I expect? After years of... whatever it was we had... I just left...

_He hates me._

... without a word to anyone.

_He hates me._

With a blank expression, I stared at the glass of whiskey in my hand as I sat on a stool at the bar.

_He definitely hates me._

I closed my eyes and sighed before throwing my head back and letting the liquid burn down my throat. Then I moved onto the next shot with half-closed eyelids, a drunken glaze to my eyes.

_Heiwajima Shizuo hates me..._

_... and I can't bear it._

_**~End~**_

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please rate, author fav/alert, story alert/fav and review to tell me!**

**OH, and should this become more... NO, this is NOT going to be some love-sick comedy. Because I suck at writing romance. The format will be like the anime too, so there will be something like anonymous chat room dialogue at the beginning of each chapter and revelations about the past between her and Shizuo will slowly come to light through the course of the story.  
><strong>

**COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	2. Butterfly in the Still

**A/N: Hello again! I decided I wanted to write more for this... so, here goes nothing.**

**Oh, and the chapter title's a Soul Eater reference - it's one my favourites from the second soundtrack. It's so nostalgic~!**

**I also figured I should mention where I got the title of this fanfic from; it's actually the name of an amazing animated mini series on the Newgrounds website.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Durarara! that belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda.**

**Summary: She was the girl who wanted to hang out with Shizuo - even with his monstrous strength and short-temper. All because for some reason, despite the fear in the people around him, she just couldn't leave him alone. Even after 3 years of her absence. GirlOC**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Butterfly in the Still<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Setton has signed in.<strong>

**Taro** **Tanaka:** hi

**Kanra:** hi~! :D

**Setton:** hi everyone :)

**Kanra:** have you heard the news yet, setton-chan~?

**Setton:** what news?

**Taro Tanaka:** news? what news, kanra-san?

**Kanra:** chika is coming back to ikebukuro~!

**Setton:** eh? really?

**Taro Tanaka:** i wonder why she didn't say anything in the chat room yesterday...

**Setton:** ... maybe it was a last minute decison?

**Setton:** wait... how do you know that kanra-san?

**Kanra:** chika and i have been friends since highschool~! i can't wait to see her again~!

**Kanra:** i also heard that the there's some trouble going around with the dollars jumping people~!

**Taro Tanaka:** ehhhh?

**Setton:** that's not good...

**Kanra:** yeah~ wouldn't want start another incident like with the blue squares and the yellow scarves~!

**Taro Tanaka:** what happened?

**Setton:** there was a... disagreement between the two gangs that turned... uh... violent

**Taro Tanaka:** oh...

**Kanra:** don't be so skimpy on the details, setton-chan~! if he's going to be living in ikebukuro, he needs to know these things~!

**Setton:** sorry guys, I gotta go

**Taro Tanaka:** okay, bye setton

**Kanra:** bye setton-chan~!

**Setton:** bye everyone

**Setton has signed off.**

* * *

><p><em>"... Kaori~! Ka-ooooorrr-iiiiieee~!"<em>

_Slowly, I opened my eyes, shielding my sight with my arm from the sunlight streaming in through the windows to my left._

_Standing above me was one of my classmates, Kishitani Shinra._

_"Whadda you want, Shinra...?" I grumbled, slumping forward to rest my elbow on the table and to hold up my head, still half asleep as I glanced around the classroom._

_"It's lunch time" he said, grinning in anticipation._

_"Oh... right" I mumbled, then the words sunk in._

_Eyes wide, I quickly stood up from my desk, chair scraping loudly against the floor, and then dashed out of the classroom, heading for the school canteen._

_Ignoring everyone who called out to me or got in my way, I charged up to the counter, pushing and shoving my way through to the front of the line._

_"Four beef buns please!" I said, slapping my money down on the counter as I stared down the server. Just daring him to tell me they were sold out._

_"I- I- I'm so- so- sorry!" he stuttered, bowing low in apology,"he got the last ones just before you!"_

_"He...?" I mumbled, turning to looking where the guy was pointing._

_I could see someone walking off down the hallway with his arms full of beef buns. I ran after him._

_"Hey!" I called out, sliding to a stop in front of the blonde with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face "you can't just take all those!"_

_"Eh...?" Heiwajima Shizuo lazily looked up from his food and stared at me._

* * *

><p>Clutching the handle of my travel bag as it rolled along behind me, I exited the train station to hear the familiar city sights and sounds.<p>

Cars and their engines, tall buildings, huge advertisement boards, and people. _So_ many people!

_Man_, I missed the city. I mean, smaller towns are nice and all, but... I'm a city girl at heart.

Grinning like an idiot, I stood on the edge of the sidewalk and just took in a deep breathe as I resisted the urge to throw my hands in the air and humiliate myself further.

"Mummy? What's that lady doing?"

Unfortunately, my 'moment' had been cut short and I had immediately started hacking and coughing.

... damn car fumes.

After I pulled myself together, I set off down the sidewalk with a determined expression on my face, pointedly ignored the curious little kid who was now being herded away by his mother.

Apparently my 'determined' look is easily mistaken for scowling by normal people.

Anyway. So I went off to find my old apartment.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of _'you've been gone for three years, you idiot! It's probably not even your's anymore!'_ right?

Well you're wrong there! You see, my boss bought the place a little after I started working for him and now it's basically one of our safe houses in the area.

Cool, right?

And who should I come across on my way? Simon Brezhnev outside Russia Sushi! Yeah, I know. The way I walk home is weird.

Get over it.

"Ahh~ Kaori-san~! Been a while, it has!" the tall dark-skinned man started with a deep russian accent, smiling joyfully as he spoke in broken japanese.

"Hey, Simon!" I replied, grinning nervously "yeah, I've been... working. A lot. My boss's always bugging me about coming back to see my friends here every once and a while - you know, since I can't see my folks..."

"But what made you finally decide to, uh, come?"

"One of my, uh... colleagues? Yeah. He, uh, kinda threatened to come here and, um, something about _'biting'_ and _'death'_ to my friends, if I didn't get out of his- uh, office... 'caues we share an office..."

Simon frowned "been hanging around some, eh, shady people, eh Kaori-san?"

My eyes drifted over his broad shoulders to Russia Sushi's large fluorescent sign as I tried to avoid his judging eyes.

"Nah, he's not all that bad. Just a little sadistic, violent, bastard who's kinda arrogant and obsessive - at least he doesn't drink though. He'd probably be a murderous drunk..."

Simon sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>After escaping an awkward situation by promising Simon I would come back later for some sushi, I kept on walking down the street, caught up in the nostalgia of coming back after so long - three years is a long time, you know!<p>

I lived in this city since the beginning of high school and only left just after I turned 20... that makes me 23 now by the way, though I look younger than I am because of my height.

"Kaori?" asked a surprised voice.

My eyes widened slightly as I quickly spun around on my heel "_Dotachin!_" I exclaimed, grinning as my gaze landed on the cap wearing young man.

"Should've known you'd say that..." he sighed, sweatdropping as his shoulders slumped.

"_Awww_, come on! I haven't been able to say it for _ages!_" I whined.

"_Chibi-chi!_" chorused Erika and Walker as they ran up behind Kadota.

My grin widened. And then a "hey! How've you guys been?" conversation turned into us talking about the latest pocket manga releases and ignoring Kadota...

Ahhh, good times, good times.

"Heyo~ Kao-chan~!"

Oh dear_ god_. I was _really_ hoping to avoid him for a little while longer...

Reluctantly, I turned to face the grinning rat.

"Nezu"

"_Awww~_" Izaya Orihara pouted "is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Depends on what your definition of friend is"

Kadota, Walker and Erika watched our conversation like it was a tennis match - eyes darting back and forth.

"Someone you've known for a long time?"

"Add 'rat' to that and you _might_ get a 'yes'"

"Oh, Kao-chan~! You're so funny~!"

"Only you would find that find, Nezu"

Both of us were grinning evilly by this point, and not only about two steps away from each other, but also two steps away from causing a scene.

Honestly though, we really are friends. In fact, this is a pretty usual thing for us.

Which is why I decided to call it quits, right then and there before our usual fight broke out. I was a hypocrite trying to stop them when we were younger.

I'm older now, more mature.

... and I kinda promised my Boss I wouldn't do this sort of thing.

He's lucky he looks so adorable...

"Ummm... sorry, Nezu, but we're gonna have to call it there..." I began, scowling.

The devil raised an eyebrow.

"My boss'd be pissed if he found out I was street fighting again... something about 'possibly hurting innocents' or some shit... honestly, with all the time's I've fought in a civil-" and I remembered where I was.

And who was listening.

I started laughing nervously as I tried cover my mistake "all the same" I fake coughed, then said grudgingly "I can't".

"... and why not?" Izaya asked slowly.

My smile wavered a little.

_He knows why, damn it._

I can't risk attracting _his_ attention

"...I'm on vacation" I finally replied dissmisively, and then I walked off, saying goodbye to Walker, Erika and Dota-, uh, I mean Kadota, as I went.

I had to get away from Izaya fast - because any time Izaya's in Ikebukuro, _he_ isn't far behind.

And me seeing _him_? It's not gonna happen.

Not yet anyway.

Not if I've got anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>I managed to get a few streets away before my ringtone - Rolling Star by Yui - started going off, and I quickly fished my personal phone out of my jeans pocket.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Busu-onna?_"

_Son of a-!_ I _told_ him not to call me on my personal phone! _And to stop calling me that!_

"What the hell do you want, bu-otoko? And didn't the Boss issue a family policy about only using work phones to contact each other?"

"_Shut up, busu-onna! I'm only calling because Juudaime asked me to check up on you!_"

"That's what the fucking work phones are for, bu-otoko! _AND STOP CALLING ME UGLY, DAMN IT!_"

Suddenly, a burst of crying childen erupted behind me.

And that, kiddies, is the story of how the day I came back to Ikebukuro I corrupted/mentally scarred an entire class of preschool children.

I blocked out bu-otoko's yelling to try and placate the kids - _god, I'm awful with kids!_

I mentally sighed as I was berated by their teacher, apologies spilling from my mouth.

_... I really have to stop yelling in public places._

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Present for the first reviewer to figure who she's talking to on the phone at the end... or any of the references I'm trying to make.**

**And, yes, this is eventually going to be crossover, but if I put the name of the show in the category now... it'll just give away half of the plot. So I will change it, just not yet.  
><strong>

**VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! Or, you know, rates, favs, alerts, etc... I love all the options for that.**

**~Milley02**


End file.
